surprise
by lucatio
Summary: my first fan fiction. lucas and jun have notice that every one in there hometown is gone and go looking for them but are they really gone? read to find out.


As Lucas walk down the path to his house he could hear the starly's singing there normal song he had bean away from home for at last a year but so much has happen in that year. team galactic trying to make there owner world,collecting the gym badges,beating the elite four and champion and last helping professor Rowan with the pokedex.

when he thought about the pokedex and professor Rowan one person came to his mind Dawn she was one of the assistant to professor Rowan she was always nice to him and he grew a like in to her.

now he was at the front door to his house he knew that his mum would be really proud of him for becoming the champion of sinnoh so he gently opened the door expecting to see his mum but to his surprise know one was there he closed the door behind him and walk in a little bit more "hello mum i'm home" but there was no reply.

an hour later Lucas was watching TV and then the door open turning around to see who it was it was Jun he had come over to see Lucas but he was very unhappy "tell me Jun have you ever herd of a thing called knocking on a door?" Lucas said in a annoyed tone "yes i have Lucas! know tell me Lucas have you seen anyone today?" Jun said getting very angry "no one way" "well it is just that there is no one in town i have looked every were but i have not seen anyone not even my parents are in" it was weird that no one was it town Lucas thought it was weird that is mum was not home but the hole town now gone he was now worry "OK may be they are all doing something" Lucas said getting worried "i have checkout the hole area i would have seen someone and anyway wouldn't are parents have left a note saying that they had to some were" Jun was right they would have left a note some were saying that they had to go some were "well then we are going to look out of twinleaf town like sandgem town or some were" said Lucas "all right then lets go" said Jun running of as fast as he has gone before "wait for me Jun" as Lucas started running after Jun.

as they walk into sandgem town both Lucas and Jun notice that Dawn was standing in front of the lab door "hey Dawn" said Lucas as he was blushing "oh hay Lucas hey Jun" she was looking worried now "so what are you doing in front of the lab door? trying to hide something are you"said jun in a cocky tone of voice  
"no i'm not i just like... standing right in front of the door so that no one can come in"said Dawn in now a Even more worried tone "well OK then we will just be about some were if you need us" Lucas said blushing again then Lucas and Jun walk off "you now i think she is hiding something from us" Jun said but there was no reply from Lucas who was to busy looking at Dawn to notice that Jun said something to him "Lucas" still no reply from him "Lucas" Jun was getting annoyed "LUCAS" "what is it Jun find everyone" said Lucas confused "no i was talking to you and you did not reply to me what was up with then?" "oh i was thinking about... were everyone is"Lucas said blushing and at the same time getting worried.

after about three minutes Dawn called out to them hoping that they have not left sandgem town and they didn't they were at the beach south of sandgem town sitting there "hey guys professor Rowan wants you at the lab now" then she ran off both Jun and Lucas stood up and slowly walk to the lab thinking why professor Rowan just ask for them now not when they were there three minutes or so ago.

now they were at the lab again they open the door and slowly walk in the light were tuned off then suddenly the light came back on "SURPRISE" and every one they new was standing in front of them it was a party for them for becoming champions of sinnoh Jun ran of in to the big crowd of people then Dawn walk up to Lucas who was standing there with a omg look on his face then Dawn give him a little kiss on the cheek and Lucas just blushed standing there it was the best day for Lucas and for Jun.


End file.
